


just a kiss on your lips

by talktothesky



Series: there is always a first time for everything [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothesky/pseuds/talktothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss is slow and deep, throughout, and Stiles feels it all the way down to his toes. One of Derek’s hand is resting gently on his cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a kiss on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! First fic I'm publishing on AO3 and first Teen Wolf fic! I'm so nervous right now.
> 
> Thanks to Natalia and Lu for being so lovely and being my betas and my support group. You gave me the confidence to post this. I love you both so much <3 
> 
> This fic is part of a series of at least 3 more fics. I'm already working on the sequels.
> 
> All mistaskes are mine but please know that English is not my first language. I do not own Teen Wolf, nor the characters. I do not want to be held accountable for Season 4 *shakes head*
> 
> Title is from "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum.
> 
> Enjoy!

The kiss is slow and deep, throughout, and Stiles feels it all the way down to his toes. One of Derek’s hand is resting gently on his cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

Stiles feels like he can’t breath -and it isn’t only that his mouth is very much ocuppied and very much stuck to Derek’s-. It’s like the world has stopped moving and started spinning the other way. It takes a few seconds for Stiles to catch up, the movement too sudden. They had been in the middle of a fight, even thought more than a fight it had been a petty argument. Things between Stiles and Derek are no longer like they used to: there’s no more deliberately hurting the other with words, there’s no resentment, not even avoidance due to awkwardness. In fact, they work brilliantly together. But, Stiles thinks, if there had to be a way that their first kiss would go, it’s this. It’s so _StilesandDerek_ : it’s passion (debating whether Keeping Up With The Kardashians or Teen Mom deserves the Worst Reality Show Ever award), it’s tenderness (Derek’s fond sigh of resignation), it’s unexpected (like their first meeting, their alliance, their slow built friendship).

Derek’s tongue has now found Stiles’ and it’s slowly intertwining with it. It feels like Derek is in no rush, taking his time to explore every inch of Stiles’ mouth as if trying to memorize it for a future test, wanting to have a perfect score, not to miss any answer.

It still doesn’t seem real to Stiles. Years wanting it, years wishing desperately for it. There have been others, for Derek and for him both. College is different enough from high school that Stiles has found a lot more people to be interested in, _really_ interested in. No Lydias that were more obsessions than love, no Malias whose main appeal was wanting him back. There have been Annas and Jesses with whom he shares classes with and he can relate to, with whom he has had real opportunities with. But there haven’t been Dereks either. No one able to get him to forget about the guy back at home, sending him updates via text about Scott’s week at the clinic. He’s never been able to forget about the guy who hangs up on him when he’s being an asshole due to lack of sleep on final’s week only to call him back five minutes later and ask, in the softest voice, if he’s better now.

But just because Stiles can’t wrap his mind around the fact that his biggest fantasy is now coming true, doesn’t mean that he won’t enjoy and live every single second of it. He places his hands on Derek’s hips, under the soft cotton t-shirt Derek’s wearing -Stiles’favorite one, the one with the stupid thumbholes-, and presses his body to the werewolf’s, their crotches alligning perfectly. But that is not actually Stiles’ goal. He just wants Derek as close as humanly possible -Stiles still has time to laugh at the phrasing in his head-, just wants to feel both their chests pressed together, breathing in tandem. Their mouths have yet to separate but neither of them feel willing to do so. Feeling bold, Stiles separates enough from Derek in order to start teasingly biting his lower lip while moving one of his hands to Derek’s hair and tugging experimentally on it. Derek’s low growl sends sparks directly to Stiles’ lower parts and makes his heart skip a bit.

Derek’s hands haven’t moved an ich in all the time they have been connected at the lips -one on Stiles’ face, the other keeping a strong grip on his shirt- but Stiles desperately needs them to. He decides to make the first move and tries to open the button of Derek’s jeans with a single hand. The task is taking more time than originally planned and that’s why it takes a few seconds for Stiles to realize that Derek has stopped moving as suddenly as he started kissing him.

Looking directly into Derek’s eyes Stiles only manages to ask “What?”.

Confusion is clouding his brain but the worst and most heartbreaking thing for Stiles is the look in Derek’s face. Regret is painting each and every of his feautures and not even looking at his red and shiny-with-spit lips takes the dread away from Stiles.

Derek tries to speak, opening his mouth once, twice, three times, but he can’t seem to make any sound come out. Very slowly, he takes his hands away from the places where they had been previously resting on Stiles, as if trying to make him forget they were even there.But unfortunetly for him -and for Stiles- that’s something the younger of the two will never be able to do.

“Derek?” Stiles’ voice breaks at the end of the werewolf’s name, unable to contain and hide his emotions.

Two words shake Stiles’ world completely apart ,shattering every hope and every dream built in the last five minutes.

“I’m sorry” Derek’s voice feels void of emotion, as if very carefully rehearsed, cutting like sharp glass.

In the blink of an eye, Derek has gathered all of his things and exited Stiles’ house not even once looking back, leaving Stiles standing up in the middle of his kitchen, heart on his throat and shivering not exactly from the cold of a very warm July’s night.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr and follow me: your-ownanchor  
> my twitter is: @talktothesky


End file.
